


Showdown

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Team rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: As incredible as it seemed, after the 3rd year retired, the tension and rivalry between both schools didn’t decrease in the least.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou & Yahaba Shigeru
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 4





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/143533475599/as-incredible-as-it-seemed-for-anyone-witnessing)

As incredible as it seemed for anyone witnessing it, after the 3rd year retired and thus leaving Aoba Jousai Oikawa- and Iwaizumi-less and Shiratorizawa Ushijima-less, the tension and rivalry between both schools didn’t decrease in the least.

Seijou faces Shiratorizawa in the next Interhigh and the captain handshake is probably the most electric handshake that the referees have been given to see in years. Yahaba’s polite smile screams of pride and irritation, while Shirabu’s seemingly composed face half-shouts “We’re going to murder you”. “Let’s have a good match” is what is said, but “May you eat the dirt” is what is heard in everyone’s hearts. Watari coughs a little too loudly for it to be natural but it seems to do the trick and both captains _finally_ let go of each other’s hand. Each toss and dump shot feels like a war declaration – and it probably is.

Seijou does not do so much as winning a set, and Shiratorizawa wins _again_ by far against them. Nobody dares approaching anywhere near either captain if they’re in the same room after that, as the atmosphere is literally on fire. Coach Irahata thinks it’s a good thing because it motivates his team (or at least the captain) to _do more and do better_ (he’s glad Yahaba has two friends to watch over him so he does not overwork himself).

Nobody says a thing, and nobody stays around, when both captains stop in the middle of a corridor after the matches are over. They stare at each other, Yahaba’s sweet smile on his face and Shirabu’s posed face as blank as usual.

“That was a good match,” Yahaba says, smiling growing bigger- faker- on his lips.

“As good as that last toss,” Shirabu replies, and Yahaba knows exactly which toss he’s talking about. The one that terminated Seijou’s efforts in this tournament. The wobbly toss he had sent to Kyoutani after a very brief but very fatal hesitation. “This match was exactly what I expected it to be.”

“I’m going to make you eat those fucking words.”

“For that you would need to win at least one set first, though.”

Yahaba grits his teeth, his smile losing any left traces of politeness to let out his irritation. Shirabu’s eyes glint with something akin to amusement, and despite being seven whole centimeters shorter, it feels like he’s looking down on Yahaba. Yahaba hates that.

Yahaba hates that, and that’s why he’s going to make Shirabu have to admit he – and his team – are strong.


End file.
